Sonic (Sonic JoJo AU)
Description Born under the name Sonia, the Stand User Sonic grew up training to be the world's number one track star, all while knowing how all eyes would be on a famous transgender athlete for better or worse. He thought if he was ready for that, he would be ready for anything; but when the enigmatic Mephiles struck him with an arrow in the dead of night, his life took a turn for the bizarre. The morning after his attack, he began to see a strange apparition appearing before him, and when his budding friend Miles was attacked by a criminal who also wielded the power of a Stand, Sonic first saw a glimpse of the true power of his very own Stand:「Running in the 90s」! Vowing to stop Mephiles and his minions, Sonic, Tails and later many more banded together to Stand Proud and stop whatever he was planning! Appearances The House of Needlemouse: Mirror Shards Sonic's first appearance was in Mirror Shards, starring in Chapter 2: Glint of a Golden Arrow. Here we saw him from his first encounter with Mephiles up until his first skirmish with Bark and his 「Subwoofer Lullaby」. So far this particular Sonic has not appeared in the main RP, and his current status is unknown... Powers 「Running in the 90s」 Sonic's Stand, 「Running in the 90s」, is a short range power-type Stand that trades off some of it's crushing power for a tad extra range compared to the likes of Star Platinum and The World. It's main ability is blistering speed and the ability to build up kinetic energy by moving around and discharging it via punches from it's spring-like hands. The Stand has some degree of sentience, shown in how it likes to sit by Sonic from time to time. Non-Stand users cannot see 「Running in the 90s」, but it's been noted that it's presence causes gentle, warm winds to blow. Transformations Super Form While it hasn't come up in the main RP or Mirror Shards, SinFrog has stated this Sonic has a form akin to a canon Super Form, though it is a tad unorthodox and requires the use of Stand Arrows. Relationships Miles 'Tails' Miles met Sonic on the bus to school the morning after the latter encountered Mephiles. Sonic was worried that Miles had seen him training his newfound ability but was soon relaxed, commenting that his bandanna made him look as if he had a pair of twin tails. This nickname stuck, and the two ended up stuck together after Tails got involved with Stands; Tails had been assaulted by Bark and inspected by his Lullaby, putting him on the radar of the Hooligans. Sonic vowed to protect Tails, but would it be enough..? Trivia * This Sonic is both gay and transgender, a popular headcanon among LGBT Sonic fans. * His deadname 'Sonia' is of course a reference to Sonic's sister Sonia from Sonic Underground. * His design takes inspiration from Sonic Generations' menus as well as both Nikki and Naka. Category:Characters Category:Mirror Shards Characters Category:Characters Who Have Not Yet Appeared In The Main RP Category:Sonic Category:Sonic JoJo AU